


The Best

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream rewards his trinemates</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroProwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroProwl/gifts).



"Quit staring at me like I lost my thrusters," Starscream growled at Thundercracker as he stepped back from his work. "It's not like I could have either of you looking like refugees from the Aerialbots," he snapped when Skywarp just added his surprised optics to the mix. "You both looked like slag!"

Thundercracker admired the paint and high-polish shine Skywarp had now, then looked at his own reflection. He was just as shiny, perfectly gleaming.

"We got our afts handed to us," Skywarp reminded.

:Yes… but I saw you both take Superion on and force the merge to break," Starscream admitted. "My trine deserves to look their best anyway, but for that… I wasn't letting anyone else touch either of you."

"Thanks, Starscream," Thundercracker told him, basking in that rarely won praise.

"Next time just do it without getting creamed by Ultra Magnus's crew!" Starscream berated, before huffing off.

::Sometimes, I remember why we keep the glitch,:: Skywarp sent over their frequency, fully letting Starscream hear, just for the effect.


End file.
